combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Item Template - How to fill nx= and case=
As requested by DynastyW, here is my suggestion, not in a blog, since in the commentary section we would just mix up discussions and votes. Introduction Currently, DynastyW reworks the information about the availability of NX Rare Weapons from Supply Crates. His system consists about adding the MYST-N as superordinate for the Supply Crate MYST-N and its successors (Supply Crate MYST-Alpha and so on) in the variable |nx= while adding the crates itself in the line |case=. I asked him about his reasons to maintain this system on his wall (Thread:69258) where he explained me his system. As I already stated there, I have a problem with adding the link to the MYST-N in another place than the MYST-Zulu especially since the MYST-N is still a regular case in Europe. Suggestion My suggestions would be to remove any trace of Supply Crates and functional items with random results from |nx= and add them all in |case=. Any Supply Crate listed in |nx= might imply that this Crate guarantees this item since the variable normally contains the prices for direct purchase. Conclusion I request to: * reserve the variable |nx= (or for GP weapons |cost=) only for actions which guarantee this item such as packages or direct purchase via Black Market * reserve the variable |case= for any Supply Crate which currently bears a possibility for this item for any duration or did that until the item was removed. Vote I want to limit this vote to 1 month to have an answer till February 10th 2013. *You can add your support by adding under the support section. * stands for: "I support every point of this request." If there is a small point you do not agree with while still accepting the majority of the request, please note that in a short sentence. *Please sign your vote with four '~' Support * Soulblydd (talk) 13:59, January 10, 2013 (UTC) * Sounds like a good plan. I just did it as a stand in until someone took some interest in it. 14:01, January 10, 2013 (UTC) * EpaX (talk) 23:05, January 10, 2013 (UTC) * EdwardHeartsU Sounds like a good plan (talk) 13:01, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Oppose Neutral Discussion :Should we include the very early and historical supply cases to the pages too? E.g. Supply Case - AR, Supply Case P90-N etc. The MYST-N is historical but we still add it to the template. 11:04, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes. Don't worry though. I have this covered with Soul. I'm compiling a list of every case that contains weapons, and listing those weapons, then I use a simple program I made to scan the text file for occurrences of that name and output the cases it was in. It makes adding them to pages ridiculously easy. 11:47, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :::I guess he asks about relevancy of historical cases. It was my intention to add the several clearly historical cases as well, (The MYST-N is quite harmless compared to them since it is fully available in EU). Epax: If you don't want to to it like this, what do you propose where we should list those ancient cases? Soulblydd (talk) 12:41, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::The MYST-N is also relevant still due to the MYST-N Flashback Sale. It included all Epic and rare weapons that were released before the sale happened. However, guns like the Azazel Revived will not be in that case, as it was not released before the sale. As to historical relevancy, we are a non-opinionated database. If the info ever pertained to it, we must display it in some way, and this is the best way to display it. If you care to help with the updating of the stuff, it would be awesome if you could start to make a TXT file with the info displaying like: CaseName Contents Contents Contents A good place to make this would be on Pastebin 16:55, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- :Another thing, if NX rares have ever been on sale for direct purchase in the Black Market, should it be listed in the nx= parameter? ::: e.g. for: L96A1 Super-Magnum, ::: Best of 2010 Sale (90 Days) - 11,850 NX ::: One Day Sale (90 Days) - 11,850 NX : 03:59, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ::That was the reason I originally wanted a |sales= variable. However, I accept the argument that they possibly stretch the templates a little bit tooo much (especially well selling NX Standards with a sale every two months :P). Possible would be a Sales table like at the SAIGA 20K CQB MARK II Give me a sign if we/I should start a Forum for that. Soulblydd (talk) 13:43, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :::To the first point, Sales go in Trivia, and don't get a table. It won't get one either as it would be cluttering to the page, and trying to fit it into the side bar would be foolish. 13:58, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::From my point of view, the trivia points are anything worth noting apart from ingame behaviour, costs and so on, like: "This gun is the only that has this and that" or "There was this odd thing back then". Imho, sales do not fit into additional informations. Therefore I advocate a table or at least a "sales" subsection to seperate a "was on sale at this date for over 9,000 NX" from "The NX Rare ACR Blacksnake was released before the GP ACR." However, this discussion should not be the main part of this topic so I'm going to create a topic about this, as soon as one of my current topics is finished. If someone wants to do it earlier, go for it. Soulblydd (talk) 08:21, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- :Regarding the G3: Well, I intended to add the cases everywhere, including NX Standards and GP weapons. I admit I did the mistake not to specify that point in the idea. We could start another discussion now, or try to find another place for them. However, if we limit this one to NX Rares/Epics, we can ignore most of the extremely old Supply Cases, oh and we/I can also reconvert the ACR Sandfire. Soulblydd (talk) 13:43, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ::As to NX Standard, they are now on sale for permanent duration and direct purchase, there should be no reason to list cases for it whatsoever. HOWEVER, the old Cases DID have NX Rare variants in them, so they are worth adding to the respective NX Rare pages. 13:58, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :::"If the info ever pertained to it, we must display it in some way, and this is the best way to display it." Well, since GP/NX Standards and GP Rares were (mostly) available in a case as well, we have the opportunity to add this information on the respective pages, and considering your quote about old cases, I interpret that as agenda for all items that were available from cases. If not in the item template, then in another way in the article. Soulblydd (talk) 08:21, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :@Dynasty So just to clarify, the case= parameter is for NX-Rare and GP Rare use only? 03:10, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes. It'd be foolish to list all of the Standards. 03:12, January 19, 2013 (UTC)# :::We are in harmony about using this way for NX Rares and NX Epics since they are normally not available for purchase making the cases the only way to obtain them and it is our duty to document that. Apart from that, the GP Rares are available in the shop just like GP/NX Standard, if we accept the justification "We are adding them because they are the only normal way to obtain them", then the GP Rare weapons have to be treated the same way as GP/NX Standard. (And we would not have to start adding the MYST-Mark II to the Mark II weapons) But if you insist on adding the respective cases to GP Rares IN the item template, then I insist to that at GP/NX Standard weapons as well. Soulblydd (talk) 08:21, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :::I think the cases should be listed for GP Rares because, like NX Rares, they are more difficult to obtain than GP/NX Standards. I believe that the case= parameter is for informing the reader a more easier method of obtaining the weapon than the method listed in the nx=/gp= parameter. As such, i also believe that the Mark-II weapons should have the Supply Crate Mark II listed in their case= parameters as well. Listing cases for GP/NX standards is futile because the method to obtain them in the nx= parameters are much easier than gambling for them in cases. Get what I mean? 08:37, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Category:Forum Threads